


【all鸣】风不归（7）

by Sophia_17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_17/pseuds/Sophia_17





	【all鸣】风不归（7）

七、和服

当晚是鸣人在木叶度过的第二个夜晚，无风无雨，能看见天空闪耀的星辰。鹿丸把鸣人留在了他的房间，他转身去了客房。

鸣人没有买那套和服，他只是试穿给了鹿丸看。他其实也很满意这件和服的花纹，但是…他离开木叶的时候，带不走它，所以干脆不要拥有的好。

绅士的男孩儿。鸣人坐在过于整洁的床上，脑子里的思维发散。鹿丸让他想到鼬，只要加上深不可测的实力，再加上足以压垮身心的仇恨与痛苦。但是，鸣人转念又想，这是不可能实现的。他环视四周，不算太大的房间，双人床，衣柜，书桌，一把椅子，一切都是黑白灰，从外到内都整整齐齐。

多么洁净的一个男孩。

从某种意义上来看，极致冷酷的鼬想要的，不过是一个能够逃避的地方。

于是又回到了那个问题，这样的鹿丸想要什么呢？我能用什么，换他的绝对忠诚呢？

鸣人陷入了迷蒙的睡梦。

而躺在客房的鹿丸却睡不着了。

白天的时候，鹿丸带着鸣人推开了和服店的那扇门。木门带动了风铃，发出清脆的响声。

“欢迎光临。”店主是个捧着茶杯笑眯眯的老爷爷，和蔼的给二人打了招呼。

鹿丸回了个礼，指着橱窗里的和服问道：“这套和服可以给他试试吗？”

老爷爷放下茶盏，背着手笑眯眯的走向里间：“刚好有成衣的哦。”

鹿丸用余光打量鸣人，鸣人正在用指尖触摸一匹匹的和服布料，低垂的眸子里写满了专注。

鸣人是一个怎样的人呢，鹿丸忍不住在心里问自己。鹿丸很容易就能看出鸣人的目光在哪个地方停留，一般的人总有会偏好，目光注视的时间也会长长短短。可是鸣人在看所有布料的时候，注视的时长总是一样的，简直就好像，对什么都漠不关心一样。

“找到了。”老爷爷捧着一个木托盘，里面放着整整齐齐的和服，“不过，和服穿起来很麻烦的，需要有人帮忙。老头子我就不凑热闹了，反正你们是恋人吧，去帮帮她吧，试衣间就在里面。”

鹿丸的脑子一瞬间宕机。他下意识的用目光寻找鸣人所在的地方，鸣人触摸布料的手指甚至都没有颤抖，只是把目光投向了鹿丸，眼神平静，古井无波。

“那…麻烦鹿丸君，可以吗？”鸣人狡黠的一笑，压低了声音，“他也不知道我本来是男生呢。”

对上那双湛蓝的眸子，所有拒绝的话语就从鹿丸的大脑里消失了。

可当鸣人在稍显拥挤的空间里，在他面前褪下衣裤的时候，鹿丸开始了深深的懊悔，他就该尝试一下拒绝的。

鸣人背对着鹿丸脱去了原本属于奈良鹿丸的上衣，露出光裸的背部。然后弯着腰脱去了裤子，露出了浅蓝色内裤包裹的紧翘的臀。尽管心理有所准备，但鹿丸的呼吸还是一下就粗重了起来，他甚至觉得，这狭小的空间回荡着他剧烈的心跳声。比起视觉的冲击，他自己的羞耻感更让他心火灼烧。明明大家都是男人，明明鸣人这么坦诚而毫无防备，他却想到了和纯洁正直毫不沾边的东西。

鹿丸强迫自己镇定下来，跪在地上拿起和服。以他和鸣人的身高，他跪在地上更加方便。

而鸣人转过了身，鹿丸拿着和服的手微微一顿。鸣人粉色的乳头正对在他的面前，因为忽然到来的寒冷微微挺立，就像在邀请谁去舔舐一样。这可不妙，鹿丸清晰的感受到自己全身的血液都朝着下身涌去，他只能庆幸忍者的衣裤总是宽松的过分，让他不至于在鸣人面前丢脸。

“那，麻烦鹿丸君了。”鸣人在别人面前赤身裸体，也显得有点局促。鹿丸点点头，小心的帮鸣人把袖子套了进来。鹿丸的手不经意碰到鸣人，鸣人轻微的颤栗，身躯轻微的瑟缩了一下，轻轻喊了一声：“啊。”

这忽然的反应和声音让鹿丸一下茫然了，他抬头看着鸣人有些红的脸，感受着下身因为过分挺立而肿胀的疼痛。

真的不妙。

鸣人对上鹿丸的目光，不好意思的抬起穿好的袖子遮住下半张脸：“不好意思鹿丸君，真的有点痒，我会努力忍耐的。”

因为过度兴奋，鹿丸的手带上了小幅度的轻颤。而鸣人也真的如约，努力的忍耐着。可他光滑而又敏感的皮肤没有让他好过，他时不时就会用喉咙间发出的微小声音和轻微的颤抖告诉鹿丸，他感受到了鹿丸的触碰。鹿丸的穿衣工程进行到腰部，鹿丸从跪直的姿态变成了跪坐。鸣人蓝色的内裤就在他眼前，他惊讶的发现，鸣人的蓝色内裤也半撑起，鸣人察觉到鹿丸的视线，慌忙用袖摆遮住了。

鹿丸又宕机了，他再次抬头去看鸣人，鸣人的视线偏向了别处，脸颊通红：“对不起，因为鹿丸的手…”

下身早已高高昂起的器官兴奋地跳动了一下彰显自己的存在感，鹿丸的下腹如同有一团火再烧。明明只是换一身衣服而已，他已经缺乏自制力到这种程度了吗？

他仓促的低下头，装作找和服的下一件，来掩饰自己紊乱的呼吸和灼烧的脸颊。可是这没用，他脑海里的，全是鸣人光滑的后背，小巧的臀瓣，努力忍耐的反应，和…略略扬起来的阴茎。他的感性在叫嚣，叫嚣着让他去揉弄鸣人胸前的樱桃，触碰他敏感细腻的皮肤，他想看鸣人因为自己的触碰而喘息，想看他因为自己而失控，想感受他因为极致愉悦而缩紧的怀抱，想看他哭着向自己索求。无数的想法发疯般的涌入鹿丸引以为豪的大脑，他的分身前端抽动着，不断地分泌着精液。

仅仅是换一身衣服而已。

当他终于帮鸣人换完衣服，就像是劫后余生一般欣喜。他的大脑昏昏沉沉，内裤一片黏腻的的不适。

店主不住的夸赞鸣人的美艳，主动要求打折让鸣人买走这件衣服，可当时鹿丸的脑子里只有一片浆糊。他看着换好衣服的鸣人，鸣人也看着他，可他什么都没说。

这样混乱的大脑里，他甚至找不出与鸣人的美丽匹配的词汇。

可能是没有得到自己的反馈吧，鸣人最终谢绝了店主的好意，没有买下这身和服。

早知道就不该帮他的。打开的窗外响着此起彼伏的蛙声，此时躺在床上的鹿丸烦躁的翻了个身，明明是秋夜，却燥热的出奇。想到白天，鹿丸又起了反应，他决定去客厅喝杯水。

客厅黑着灯，鹿丸一边喝水，一边盯着二楼他自己卧室的门，鬼使神差的，他放下杯子，轻手轻脚地走上了台阶。推开屋门，鸣人的睡颜恬静安详，不同于白天的耀眼，是一种别样的美。

鹿丸干脆坐在了鸣人的床边，撑着胳膊看鸣人的睡颜。良久，良久，窗外的月影都换了位置，鹿丸才轻轻戳了戳鸣人的脸颊：“那身和服真的很衬你。”

然后，他像是怕踩碎月光一样，小心地退出了房间。


End file.
